


Creme Eggs

by slytheringurrl



Series: DMHGChallenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 word drabble, Community: dmhgchallenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco might have a passion for sweets, and he might have taken some crème eggs. Written for the March 2013 DMHGChallenge. Prompt was Easter Eggs! This was a drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creme Eggs

  
"Draco, what are you _doing_?"   
  
Draco looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, a few wrappers surrounding him.  
  
"I'm eating," he told her with his mouth full.   
  
She glanced again at the wrappers, noticing their bright colors. _Wait a minute,_ she thought, _are those my Cadbury eggs?_  
  
"Draco," she asked in a sweet voice, "are those _my_ eggs?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"You didn't," she whispered menacingly.   
  
"I did?" Draco looked at her with a slightly scared look.  
  
"Oh, you will pay," she told him. After all, nobody steals her chocolate Easter eggs and gets away with it.


End file.
